


The Monster's In Our Heads

by Letssurvive



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letssurvive/pseuds/Letssurvive
Summary: The world can be full of monsters, but sometimes the worst ones are ones created within our heads. The question lies in if we can open up and let other's see the monsters they have created within ourselves and if we let people in to help defeat them.You land in the world of Lucifer, and are far from the Winchester Brothers, left to figure out where you belong before the brothers themselves show up and leave you feeling torn between the two worlds.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Unexpected Guests

“Could you hurry up darling? We really should be making our way upstairs.” There was his classic wink and smirk painted on his face as he punctuated his sentence.

Rolling your eyes, you couldn’t help the smile that followed, knowing that soon you’d be in too much bliss to be annoyed. _Always one for a show_ , you thought briefly before taking the outstretched hand in front of you. In a smooth and well-practiced motion you were on your feet and hand resting in the crook of his elbow, letting out a sigh as your companion closed the car door before you both made your way to your destination.

A few people eyed the pair of you as you walked by, not that you could blame them, as you were both dressed to the nines from head to toe, looking more like movie stars than members of the general public. Black had been the main layout of your outfits today, with pops of red hidden as a pocket square here and an earring there, you matched in a way that looked casual but claimed your relationship as well. Never would you had thought the designer clothes, hand bags and shoes would become the staple of your everyday life but here you were beside the one person who had shown themselves to be a constant figure in your life and you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. The clack of your Louis Vuitton heels was prominent against the side walk as you made your way to the door, letting your hand fall as he reached for it.

You glanced at him as he held open the door, dark eyes racking over your form as you walked by, a wicked smile lining his lips as he started undressing you with his eyes. Throwing a little more sway to your hips than necessary as you continued to walk drew a sinful chuckle from his lips as you watched him, sending him your own smirk as you made eye contact once again. You could feel his eyes on you as you ascended the stairs, knowing full well he was taking a moment to admire your ass before you heard his footsteps following behind. He gave it a squeeze as he reached you, matching your pace with ease before his hand slid up and rested on your waist, pulling you into him slightly as you continued to walk up the steps. When you reached the plateau he wasted no time, pushing the button on the elevator while you leaned into him further and resting your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes as you did, taking the moment of quiet to relax slightly the ding of the elevator drew your attention and the pair of you walked in. You reached out, pushing the button, cueing the doors to close behind you before it started its motion upward.

In an instant you were turned and up against the wall, lips clashed briefly and in a frenzy before they were gone and working on your neck, drawing airy moans from your lips as he found the particular spot you hadn’t known existed before you met him. Your hands made their way to the front of his shirt, balling it in your hands as his mouth returned to yours, tongues clashed momentarily before you granted him his access knowing resistance would be met with teasing later. He pulled away as you gasped for breath, eyes dark with lust as he stared down at you, the smirk spread once again before you reached up, tangling your hand in his hair, and pulled him down to your lips once more. You felt the smirk through the kiss as his hands slid down the lines of your body pulling you tightly to him before moving your thighs up and over his hips, never breaking the kiss, as he lifted you and pinned you further into the wall. The ding of the elevator had you breaking the kiss as you glanced to the now open doors, pausing in your movements causing an annoyed sigh left his lips before he looked over at what had caught your attention.

“What do you want now Maze?” The woman in questioned rolled her eyes tilting her head as she shook it, leather pants, heeled boots, and a low cut club shirt adorned her body with her hair left down. “Can’t you tell I’m in the middle of something here?” it was now your turn to roll your eyes at the remark before you pulled his hair you still had your fingers tangled in just enough to let Lucifer know you weren’t exactly pleased with the remark from the man in question.

“Trust me, I know better than to just interrupt you two-“

“Then why have you decided to do exactly that?” Lucifer was quick to cut her off and you could tell she was starting to get annoyed with the man herself as she shook her head once again.

“Well sorry for trying to let you know about the two guys I have tied up in your trunk of your limo down stairs,” Lucifer tilted his head as he slowly let you down from the wall, making sure you were steady on your feet before a hand was on the small of your back leading you into the pent house suite in a protective manner. The look on his face was enough for her to know he wanted and expected an explanation from her and she wasn’t one to disappoint. “Found them sneaking around up here, don’t know how they got in.” She held eye contact with him as he approached, serious expression on her face before the two of you stopped before her. 

“And you chose to wait till we arrived to share this bit of information?” You could feel the shift in emotion from the man beside you go from playful to protective and angry as the hand on your back was moved to your hip and once again and pulling you closer into his side. To ease him a bit and reassure Lucifer you turned into him slightly and raised your hand to chest placing it over his heart as you did.

“I just got back up here myself, wanted to make sure they were taken care of before telling you there had been a problem.” She rolled her eyes as she walked by, heading directly to the bar behind you as she ignored Lucifer’s angered stare. 

The man in question was quiet as he turned following her movement in silence as he dropped his hand from your hip and opted instead to follow Maze towards the bar. “So you instead let us walk with little warning as to what you had found?” His voice was hard as he spoke which prompted you to follow closely to him if not for anything but to save Maze from enduring his full wrath.

“I told you I dealt with it.” She was straight to the point as she poured herself a drink before grabbing a second glass and filling and then passing it to you, nodding at you before downing her own drink. Lucifer stayed silent as he kept his eyes on her, you watched him for a moment before reaching out for his hand and taking it gently in your own. You squeezed it slightly before he turned to face you, his eyes softened a fraction as they met your own before he turned back to Maze face more neutral than angry now.

“So what do you plan to do with our lovely guests?” You shook your head as you turned to take a look at the room behind you. Nothing seemed out of place so you guessed Maze caught them quick or decided to clean a bit before the two of you had arrived.

“Take them out, scare them a bit, possibly break a few bones. The usual.” She stated matter of fact like as you downed your own drink, knowing you might need it to deal with the two of them if they were going to be questioning anybody, especially people who had broken into your home.

“Well I guess we will accompany you, it seems as though I now have a few questions for them myself,” He trailed off before he as well gave the room a once over until you set your glass down on the bars counter, walking over to him he smiled slightly as you reached for his hand. “Sounds like we will be joining you after all Maze.” You looked over to the woman in question as she once again rolled her eyes before walking towards the elevator, the pair of you following closely behind as you rested your head on Lucifer’s arm. The ride down to the basement garage was quiet as you anticipated what was to come, worry settled in that maybe the penthouse wasn’t as safe as Lucifer had anticipated, but your thoughts were pulled to a stop as you felt his lips in your hair giving you a quick chaste kiss. Looking up to Lucifer brought a soft smile to your face before he leant down and delivered the same kiss to your lips. As he pulled away you could see the adoration in his eyes as well as the subtle worry hidden within them that had matched your earlier thoughts, reaching up you put your hand on his cheek running your thumb over the bone before he brought up his own hand holding it there.

It was times like these you forgot your troubles and what was going on around you, time seemed to slow and it was like you were the only people in the world, in these brief moments you would in fact forget who exactly he was. Lucifer dropped his hand from yours as the familiar ding of the elevator was heard and you turned following Maze to the small limo where you could hear muffled groans and bangs from within the trunk of the vehicle. You raised an eyebrow at her as she banged on it once as she walked by, but lingered beside Lucifer as he eyed the trunk smiling and crouching down.

“Well, well, well, it seems you have been busy Maze,” He spoke loud enough you knew the occupants inside could hear because their noises and movements seemed to stop as if listening. “Now I do recommend you boys make this easy on yourselves and not make too much of a fuss before we arrive at our desired location, otherwise I can guarantee that you will be regretting such actions if you don’t,” He kept the smile on his face as he stood watching and listening for movement before he turned back to you. “Now how about we get ourselves ready to go?” you shook you head smiling as Lucifer outstretched his hand towards the door of the car and you reached out and opened it slipping into the vehicle just as Maze turned over the engine, leaving it open as Lucifer crawled in behind you following you to the seats on the opposite side of the door.

As the car started to move and you settled a bit Lucifer wasted no time pulling you into his side and you made no effort to resist the movement, closing your eyes as you relaxed, enjoying the closeness between the two of you as Maze pulled onto the busy streets of L.A. Lucifer’s hand rested on your hip as he leaned back, taking this moment to relax and be quiet as well. It wasn’t until the buildings gave way to forest that you moved to sit up, drawing Lucifer’s attention as you did, his eye’s falling on to yours as you turned to him and reached a hand to his chest, climbing up and pressing your lips to his before you let your head fall to his shoulder and closed your eyes. Lips were on your head again, helping ease your nerves as you prepared for the interrogation that was about to come, knowing that Lucifer was going to be thorough seeing as how this could possibly affect your safety at LUX. You pulled away as the car slowed and came to a stop before hearing Maze get out and head towards the trunk, Lucifer was quick to make his way to the door holding it open and a silent hand extended to you just as he had earlier with you once again holding onto his arm after he pulled you from the car and the two of you started making your way towards the demon. A curt nod from Lucifer had Maze smiling devilishly as she pulled out one of her knives before opening the trunk.

You could hear a grunt of protest as the car shook as she pulled the bodies out of the trunk with ease, “Come on now boys, where’s the fight from earlier?” The demon taunted as the tied up men rolled into your view as she all but tossed them to the ground, a chuckle sounded from Lucifer as you watched the display. The two men were rather large looking and you didn’t doubt had Maze been a regular person that they would have ended up in the situation they had currently found themselves in now, but sadly for them Maze was not and from what you could tell they had been gagged with hoods over their heads and hands bound behind their backs. They struggled trying to stand and crawl away, one almost making it to his feet before a quick kick behind his knee had him falling back to the ground with a thud, before Maze was pulling them to their knees before you and Lucifer.

“Looks like these two have proven to be a bit of a handful for you Maze,” Lucifer started and you watched the men carefully as they tensed, stilling as they heard another voice besides Maze’s. “What are you planning to do with them?” the question left a smile on the demon’s lips as she ran the back of her knife over one of the men’s throats, causing him to jump and groan as she did before pushing him forward to the ground and grabbing the man on your right by what you presumed was his hair and it was his turn to groan.

“Maybe have a little fun. Twist some arms,” She leaned forward as she spoke, pulling the man’s head to the side as she leaned down. “Break some bones, maybe even cut off a few fingers.”

“And why pray tell would you be doing something like that?” The laugh in Lucifer’s voice along with mock concern had you smiling and shaking your head as Maze pushed the other man forward onto the ground as well.

“If we don’t get the information we want, well, some people need a little more encouragement than others to talk.” Maze stated with a smile on her face as she glared down at the men, eyeing them up like a lioness watches prey, before crouching down and grabbing their hoods. You raised an eyebrow as the back of their heads were revealed, one had a shorter hair style looking similar to Lucifer’s while the other had longer locks that covered his face, as the shorter haired one tried to look up Maze dug his face in the ground with her boot, causing him to grunt in pain as she did. A dark chuckle escaped from Lucifer as he watched the treatment for a moment.

“Well I’m sure these two would be more than happy to answer our questions, wouldn’t you boys?” Lucifer’s smile dropped as his tone became more serious and with a nod from him Maze undid the gags pulling them from their mouths and before pulling them to their knees. “Now how about you start telling me what you were doing in my penthouse.” You didn’t need to look over to know Lucifer had flashed his eyes but that’s not what had you keeping your eyes locked before you. They stayed silent as their eyes focused on Lucifer, glares easy to read as they sized the man up before they glanced towards your figure, eyes widening in recognition as their faces relaxed and waves of emotion passed over their eyes. Your lips parted slightly before you closed them again, glancing at Maze behind them as she stared down at the men. “Nothing to say?” Lucifer Broke their stares and directed their attention back to him before continuing, “Seems like these two could use a little encouragement after all.” A smirk formed on Lucifer’s face as he nodded to Maze, who smiled in turn as she drew her hand back to strike.

“STOP!”


	2. Childhood Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took so long to get out! Still doing a lot of writing for the story and have had to re think some of the original layout of the story and have had to do some major changes. I'm hoping to start getting chapters out a bit more regularly.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“ _ **STOP!**_ ” 

You watched Maze pause moments away from striking as you mouthed the words that had come from Lucifer’s lips, your hand gripping his tightly before letting it go and he shook his head slightly before you walked over to stand beside the men, nodding at Maze to walk away as you did. The demon eyed you slightly, looking down at the men tied up at your feet before rolling her eyes and walking away.

“Darling, what exactly is going on?” Lucifer tilted his head in confusion as his eyebrows drew together slightly and you glanced down at the men who were watching you closely, taking in a deep breath as you put your hand on the longer haired man’s shoulder. He shuddered slightly before looking up and facing Lucifer.

“ _ **We don’t need to hurt these men**_ ,” You mothed the words as they came from the man’s mouth, voice rough and deeper than you remembered it being. “ _ **Remember the two I was telling you about**_ ,” you glanced down at them before shaking your head, trying to keep focused, “ _ **This is Sam and Dean**_.” Lucifer straightened his back as he looked between the brothers and you let go of Sam’s shoulder as the man shook his head blinking a few times before he looked from Dean to Lucifer and then finally up to you.

“Well that certainly puts our plans to an end,” Lucifer trailed off before motioning Maze to walk away and you didn’t need to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes as she sheathed her knife and from the corner of your eye you saw Dean turn his head at the noise before you stepped behind them and pulled the ropes from their wrists in a practiced move. “You are sure this is them?” You nodded as you walked out from behind the brother and towards Lucifer, who didn’t take his eyes off of them until you reached for his hand. “ _ **I am certain you and Maze don’t have to question them in the way I know you were thinking**_.” His voice matched the tone you were hoping for as he spoke the words you mouthed, keeping eye contact with Lucifer you reached a hand up to his cheek quickly before letting go of his hand. Lucifer closed his eyes as he leaned into your touch before opening them again and nodding, you saw the trust he had for you held within them before they flicked back to the Winchesters before you dropped your hand from his cheek slightly and let it fall to his shoulder before turning back towards Sam and Dean who stood wearily across from the two of you, he eyed them slightly before breaking into his classic grin. “Well, sounds to me like we got off on the wrong foot here, seems like you two just might be some old friends of the lovely (Y/n), how about we continue this conversation somewhere a little more civil?” He tilted his head at the request and you watched as Sam and Dean tensed before sharing a look between themselves.

“And how exactly do we know we can trust you?” Dean’s look was pointed as he stood tall and broadened his shoulders as he spoke and you had to keep from rolling your eyes at the Macho act, a chuckle escaped Lucifer at the display shaking his head. 

“Well in that regard how do I know I can trust you, especially with something as precious as (Y/n) here?” He smiled down at you and you shook your head slightly and he let out a slow breath. “You don’t have to trust me, and I don’t necessarily trust you, but she does,” His smile softened slightly before he dropped it as he turned back towards the Winchesters. “That is more than enough for me, but if you give her reason to doubt her trust or put her safety in jeopardy, I can guarantee you will feel the wrath of the devil,” He looked between the two of them before a smirk grew on his face once again. “Well enough of this little chat how about we go and talk somewhere a little more suitable, Hmm?” he tilted his head back towards the car, not waiting for a response before a hand on your hip was directing you back towards the open door. Lucifer didn’t waste a moment as he pulled you into his form, knowing the statement he was making to the men behind you, glancing up at him as he held your hand while you got into the car you recognised the possessiveness within his eyes as he stared back at the men. You slipped in back to your previous seats across from the open door, as Lucifer sat down beside you he pulled you into his side, a movement that was both out of protection and claim causing you to look up at the man with a raised eyebrow.

It took a few moments before eventually you watched as Sam started to make his way into the car, glancing over at you with an awkward smile as he sat in the seat across from the pair of you, Dean following soon behind. As soon as the door closed the car started moving, and the brothers looked around the small space before their eyes settled on the two of you while Lucifer took the opportunity to turn your head to him for a kiss one not as chaste as the others had been and when he pulled away you swatted his chest slightly knowing the game he was already trying to play. Lucifer Smirked opening his mouth before the familiar sound of his phone interrupted him and he rolled his eyes at the familiar sound.

“Bloody hell, can’t seem to catch a break today can we?” he made the off handed comment as he reached for the offending item before swiping at the screen and bringing it up to his ear. “Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure,” you looked over seeing Sam start to open his mouth to question before you raised a finger to your lips and he closed his mouth into a tight line. “Well, I should be able to swing by the precinct with little trouble, we shall be there shortly,” Lucifer pulled the phone from his ear before looking down to you. “It seems the Detective has found another case for us, Maze-“

“Drop you off at the station, I got it.” Came her curt reply through the glass and Lucifer smirked.

“Glad to know you’re still a team player.”

“I’m dropping all of you off at the station. I got to go for my own case.” His face fell a bit before he turned back towards you.

“Well looks like we will be improvising slightly,” Lucifer put on a serious face looking towards Sam and Dean. “You two will need get our story straight, you are childhood friends out to visit (Y/n) and help while she’s still recovering her voice. We picked you up today from the airport and were on our way back home before the detective called and Maze had her own job to attend to,” His voice hardened before he glanced at you. “You will accompany (Y/n) back to LUX and if there is any deviation from that plan you can kiss your life away,” he smirked at them, threat plain and clear as he flashed his eye’s before turning back to you. “If you have any problems call my brother, Maze, or yours truly,” he grinned before placing a quick kiss to your forehead. “Now for the present I was wishing to save for another date,” you raised an eyebrow as he reached into his pocket pulling out a set of keys and placing them in your hand. “A little gift that I have been keeping at the station parking lot, seems like you will be needing it to get yourself home today.” You turned the keys over in your hand before looking up at Lucifer smiling, lacing your hand up behind his neck you pulled him down, giving him a quick kiss as a thank you before looking back at the keys.

“Why are we going to a police station?” Sam questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he looked over Lucifer once more, you looked over at the man as he spoke noticing how much he had grown since the last time you had seen him, there were a few more scars than you remembered there being but you could still see the man you knew within his eye’s even if there were other parts of him you didn’t know. 

“To solve a murder of course, what else would we do there?” Lucifer shook his head before looking out the window. “Well it seems we have arrived, now remember our little story boys.” He winked at them before moving to the door and climbing out, you were quick to follow behind and once again take his outstretched hand as Lucifer pulled you from the car.

Glancing back you watched as Sam and Dean exited the car looking around before their eyes fell on your form, you gave them a sad smile before looking up at Lucifer who also had his eye’s on the pair behind you as well and a quick squeeze to the nook of his elbow had his eyes fluttering down to you and that ever prominent smirk made its way back to his features before his eyes fell forward and you made your way to the doors of the station. As the two of you walked with heads held high you felt eyes on the pair of you, presences demanding attention when you finally made it through the doors to and towards the stairs leading down to Chloe’s desk. A few of the officers nodded in your direction, recognizing both you and Lucifer, but raised their eyebrows at the brothers following closer behind you now. You could feel the boy’s eyes on you as you finally made your way to Chloe’s desk where she was on the phone before glancing up at you smiling as she recognized your face before focusing on her call.

“(Y/n)!” you heard Ella’s voice before you saw her letting go of Lucifer’s arm as you turned to look for the woman and opened your arms and hugging her tightly as she ran up to you and brought you into one of her classic hugs. “It’s so good not to see you bleeding to death!” you rolled your eyes, glancing back at Sam and Dean as they both looked at you with slight concern before quickly being masked by practiced acting.

“That is what happens when someone does seek out proper medical attention Miss Lopez.” Lucifer chuckled as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders once again as Ella released you from her grip. 

“Well duh, I just mean to say she looks good.” Ella rolled her eyes and you shook your head in amusement as Lucifer gave a disbelieving scoff.

“Are you insinuating that she did not look absolutely ravishing when she was bleeding?” The smile on his face gave away the humor he found harassing the poor girl and she shook her head before looking up at the man.

“You know exactly what I mean,” she rolled her eyes before they drifted to the brothers beside you. “Hired yourself a few body guards?” she raised an eyebrow towards them before turning back to Lucifer.

“Something of the sort yes, these two are actually friends of (Y/n)’s when she was younger-“

“We came by for a visit after we heard what happened.” Dean started nodding his head and smiling at Ella causing a light blush to show itself on her cheeks.

“We thought we could give (Y/n) a hand while she recovered and make sure everything was ok.” Sam gave his famous boyish smile and you were happy they were playing along with the charade, at least for the moment.

“Awe, that’s so sweet of you two! I wished I had friends from back home that would do that for me,” She smiled at them before turning back to you. “I’m so happy you have people looking out for you like that!” she pulled you in for another hug before backing away. “Well I have to go, just couldn’t resist coming over and seeing you for a moment. We so have to go out for drinks one day soon!” You nodded as she turned to walk away, waving at each other as she headed back towards the lab.

“That was fun,” Lucifer smiled down at you before glancing towards Sam and Dean and nodding at them before you turned around seeing Chloe organizing her desk quickly before standing up. “Detective, good to see you are finally ready to leave!” Lucifer smiled as she stood and started to make her way to the elevator to get to the parking level.

“Sorry, was just clearing up a personal matter before leaving,” she sighed shaking her head before pushing the button to call the elevator before she turned to you and smiled. “Good to see you again (Y/n), sorry it had to be in a situation like this,” You nodded and smiled before she glanced towards the pair of brothers following you, “who-“

“Old friends of (Y/n) in for a visit.” Lucifer finished before she asked.

“Bu-“

“They are here because Maze was the one driving us and decided she needed the car and couldn’t drop them off, so I am giving (Y/n) the gift I have been hiding here from her so that they can get back home.”

“Ah.” Chloe nodded her head, clearly not willing to ask another question as of the moment and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened. “Well in that case, congratulations!” she smiled at you as you walked in and you nodded your head in return.

“Not how I originally wanted the day to go but it will have to do.” Lucifer glanced down at you and lifted his hand to your cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

“I’m sure you had something elaborate planned.” Chloe made the off handed comment and Lucifer chuckled.

“You have no idea.”

A silence fell over the elevator as it continued to the destination, you leaned into Lucifer and closed your eyes smiling as you did before pulling away as the doors opened. The group of you stepped out and Lucifer gently took your hand and lead you to the back corner of the lot, close to where you knew Chloe liked to keep her vehicle.

As the area opened up you saw it eyes widening as you looked between Lucifer and the vehicle, he looked down at you smiling as you jumped up and hugged him, causing the man to chuckle as he pulled you close with ease running his nose just behind you ear and inhaling your scent slightly before he let you down and continued pulling you to the car. “You talked about the car so much I figured I would get you your own, engine and everything runs perfectly and has been checked over and fine-tuned to be safe as can be,” he took the keys from you hand, using them to unlock the car and open the door ushering you into the driver’s seat as he crouched beside the black Impala. “The driver’s seat adjusts separately from the rest of the bench assuring that you darling will be able to drive it with ease even with me as a passenger,” he guided your hand to the lever and helped you adjust it to where you were comfortable before lifting it up to the steering wheel. “I wanted to make sure it was suited to you and to us,” he continued while you turned your head to look at him, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill as he turned back to face you. “It took a while to search for the right one but I wanted it to be perfect for you.” He smiled as he finished the sentence just in time before you were leaning forward and pulling him to you for a desperate kiss, trying to put all your thanks and emotions into it before pulling away enough to look into each other’s eyes.

The lust from earlier in the day was hidden in the depths of his dark eyes and you knew your eye’s echoed the same back to him as he dove back in roughly as your hand slipped back onto the back of his neck once again. Lucifer deepened the kiss, tongue asking for permission as his own hand slid up to tangle at the hair on the base of your neck, gently tilting it he broke the kiss running his nose down from the corner of your mouth, down your neck stopping at your collarbone before his mouth set to work on the same spot as earlier. You let out a sigh before his lips were back to yours with urgency.

A cough had you breaking away as Lucifer pulled away enough for you to both look over your shoulder to spot Chloe with a pointed look and Sam and Dean both looking away awkwardly. Reluctantly you brought your hand back to the side of his face looking him in the eye’s as you ran your thumb over his cheek before placing a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. You smiled as he gave the same kiss back to you, scrunching up your nose slightly before he pulled back and stood, offering you a hand as he pulled you from the car as well.

“Should we be on our way now Detective?” Lucifer asked while he led you back around to the front of the car, keeping your hand safely in his.

“Well we do have a murder to go solve, so yeah.” Chloe turned to head over to her cruiser and Lucifer sighed before turning back to you.

“Let me know when you make it back home and let me know if you need any help,” you nodded before he turned towards Sam and Dean look becoming sharp as he did. “And you two make sure you keep her safe,” Sam nodded while Dean looked off in the distance, Lucifer let out a sigh before pulling your hand to his lips. “I’ll be home as quickly as I can.” You nodded as your hand slowly slipped from his and he backed away, waiting until he was at Chloe’s car to turn around and get in. You motioned for Sam and Dean to get in the car, Sam climbing in the back seat while Dean got into the passenger side of the car, smiling as you turned over the car and pulling out following behind Chloe. 

The drive back to LUX was a quiet one and thankfully uneventful as you pulled around the building, entering the code for the garage doors to open, before pulling into the basement garage. From the corner of your eye you spotted Dean sitting up as you drove in, knowing he was admiring the many cars that were scattered around the area while you pulled into the open space for your car, smiling to yourself at not realising why this space was open earlier. Turning off the engine you opened the door, climbing out of the vehicle and walking to the back of the car, waiting for Sam and Dean to follow. They both took their time, eyeing the vehicles around them before their eyes fell on you and you motioned your head to follow you once again, following quickly as you made your way to the elevator. Pushing the button, the doors opened and the three of you filled in as you selected the right floor, the silence continued as the doors opened again revealing the familiar scene of the pent house and you headed directly behind the bar. Pulling out three glasses you poured drinks for the brothers and one for yourself before walking towards the couches, grabbing your earlier discarded phone you sent a quick text to Lucifer before seating yourself.

You waited a moment letting the brothers take their time before they sat down the sound of silence became awkward as it continued while you waited for one of them to speak. Rolling your eye’s you downed your drink, thanking Lucifer for stocking the bar with stuff you could tolerate before you moved to sit on the couch beside Sam. The boys eyed you as you sat down and discarded your empty cup on the table before turning towards them with a hand extended out to them, Sam looked from it up to your eyes and you nodded moving it closer to him before he let out a breath and slowly reached for it.


End file.
